A user may use a computing device to access a number of user resources. A user resource is a computing resource that allows a user to perform a computing activity. A user resource may be a device resource located in the computing device or a network resource that the computing device may access via a data network. The computing device may control access to the user resource via the use of a credential, such as a password, a biometric credential, a smartcard, a pair of asymmetric keys. The user may input a credential to the computing device to access the user resource.